Buon Anno
by DragonSushi
Summary: A story on how Gilbert and Lovino got together on New Years - I wrote this in January but never finished it :D


"I swear to god, if you're not down these stairs in the next five seconds, I'm going without you, and you're getting the bus." Lovino shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "B-But wait, I'm nearly ready!" Feliciano whined back, slightly panicking.

Tonight was New Years Eve, and even though Lovino wasn't the most sociable person, there was no way he was going to miss this party, even if it was at the potato bastard's house too…

"Ok! I'm ready!" Feliciano said as he reached the bottom of the stairs, then almost immediately ran back up to his room for something he'd forgotten.

Lovino glanced at his watch impatiently as his brother ran back down the stairs with a brown jacket on.

"Ok? Can we go now?" He said not looking up.

"Si~ let's go!" Feliciano beamed as they both left, ten minutes late. Lovino wasn't bothered about being late, because the last thing he wanted was to arrive when no one was there, and be made to talk to his stupid brother's stupid boyfriend. Lovino hurriedly got in the car as he was followed by his younger brother.

When they arrived, Lovino was relieved to see that there was already quite a few people loitering around, making small-talk. The television was on and was showing a countdown to New Years, with lots of live bands and loud music, with generally a happy atmosphere, like the party. Although there weren't a lot of people talking, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, just relaxing.

Lovino's long thought was sharply interrupted by his brother's sudden outburst. "Veeeeeee~" he yelled happily as he threw himself at his boyfriend. The taller man said nothing; he only knitted his brows and smiled back at the Italian, who had his arms round Ludwig's neck. Lovino was unaware he was staring at the two until he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Lovi! Loooooooviiiii!" He looked up and stared daggers at whoever it was that was interrupting his thoughts yet again. But when he was soon made aware of who it was, he simply rolled his eyes. He pushed past his brother and the potato bastard and made his way over to Gilbert, Antonio and Francis.

Gilbert was just stood there, with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "What the hell is he so happy about?" Lovino said raising an eyebrow at Gilbert as he joined the group. "Well, it is kind of New Years, Lovi" Gilbert replied, his grin slowly fading into just a smile. "So…?" Lovino responded with his eyebrow still raised.

"Well, you know, you're supposed to get a new chance at any mistakes you made this year or anything you regret, it's a whole new year!" Antonio said, attempting to change Lovino's perspective. "Or you could make an even worse mistake this year…" Lovino mumbled, sick of Antonio's optimism.

"Aw, come on Lovino, don't be so pessimistic, basically what Antonio and Gilbert mean is, stop being such a kill-joy." Francis said handing him a glass of red wine Gilbert had got for him earlier, before he had arrived.

Lovino took the glass of wine, took a sip, and checked his watch "Jesus, it's already half eleven?" He said as he knit his brows, still staring at his watch. "That's right, you were so late, there's so much we need to do, we need to get you drunk, and we need to find you a New Years kiss too" Francis said with an evil grin. "W-what? Wait. The reason I was so late, was all Feliciano's fault, there is no way you're getting me drunk, and who even cares about a New Years kiss…?" Lovino said, a slight blush appearing on his face. "C'mon Lovi!" Gilbert said draping his arm around the Italian man. "Even someone as grumpy as you needs a New Years kiss!" He winked.

"Shut up!" Lovino said, trying to keep his cool, although he was aware his face was going red. He put his wine down, which was now half empty, in Lovino's perspective, and started to walk to the bathroom. "Hey! Where you going?" Gilbert said, with a look of disappointment as Lovino simply pointed to the bathroom.

After he had washed his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror, then splashed his face with cold water. It was so annoying how he kept blushing like a little school girl, especially around Gilbert. He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. As he glanced down at his watch, he noticed it was 11:58pm. Shit. He was going to miss the countdown.

As Lovino ran out of the bathroom, he found himself face to face with a certain German albino. As the usual smile appeared on Gilbert's lips, Lovino only quickly blinked twice, and said nothing. "We're gonna miss the count down." Gilbert said suggestively with an eyebrow raised. "Y-yeah." Lovino said hurriedly as he made his way past Gilbert. Just as he was about to enter the living room, full of people, he felt someone grab his wrist.

It was who he expected it to be.

"Hey." Gilbert said with a faded smile.

10

"Hey…" Lovino replied.

9

"I… just wanna tell you." Gilbert said looking away for a second.

8

"Yeah?" Lovino stared into the beautiful rubies that were Gilbert's eyes.

7

"I… I wanna tell you that… I love you" He said with a look of completely honesty.

6

"W-what?" Lovino said out of disbelief.

5

"I said I love you Lovino Vargas." He repeated.

4

"You… have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Lovino replied.

3

"Heh. I guess that makes two of us then." Gilbert said grinning.

2

Lovino smiled. "I love you too. Gilbert Beilschmidt." He said as his lips moved closer to the German's.

1

And as their lips met, and their eyes closed, there was sudden cheering from the living room at the fact it was now New Years. The kiss lasted only until they heard Francis wolf whistling from in the room, and Lovino turned around to see him grinning like and idiot at them.

"Shut up, he's my New Years kiss." Lovino shouted back at him with a grin as he turned back around and kissed Gilbert once more.


End file.
